In recent years, resistance-change memories, including a resistive RAM (ReRAM) that uses a variable resistance element as a memory element and a phase-change RAM (PCRAM) that uses a phase-change element as a memory element, have been under development as next-generation nonvolatile semiconductor memories.
One of the resistance-change memories is assumed to be a cross-point memory configured to have cell structures formed at the intersections of a plurality of interconnects arranged in parallel and a plurality of other interconnects intersecting three-dimensionally with the interconnects arranged in parallel.
In the cells of the cross-point memory, selection elements that prevent stray current from flowing in unselected cells adjacent to the selected cell need to be connected in series with memory elements.